Little Bird
by ashlieeexoxo
Summary: In which Hermione and Fred accidentally bonded their souls during the battle of Hogwarts, and are now forced to confront their hidden feelings for each other. AU because some people are alive who shouldn't be, slight OOC because Fred and Hermione have feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

In which Hermione and Fred accidentally bonded their souls during the battle of Hogwarts, and are now forced to confront their hidden feelings for each other. AU because some people are alive who shouldn't be, slight OOC because Fred and Hermione have feelings for each other, will become more OOC as the story goes on. Don't read it if you don't like that sort of thing.

* * *

The brilliant colors of the setting sun, juxtaposed behind the helter-skelter architecture of the Burrow, reflected the jubilant feeling in the air. Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, had become the-boy-who-defeated-voldemort with a minimal amount of casualties. A week before Harry, Ron, and Hermione ripped through Hogwarts looking for a horcrux and ended up initiating the final battle. The two sides battled through the night, and it was almost morning when Voldemort finally slumped to the floor, dead.

Everyone in the Burrow was currently singing the praises of one Hermione Granger. During the fight, a wall blasted apart, shoving a jagged piece of rock through the spinal column of Fred Weasley. In a daze Hermione quickly ran forward and pulled the rock out, immediately beginning a litany of healing spells, while yelling for Percy to get her bag and bring her the bottle of dittany. It took half an hour of spells and a miracle, but by the time she was done Fred Weasley was alive. Nobody knew how she did it and, as Madame Pomfrey kept reminding everyone, by all accounts, Fred should have died. Hermione couldn't remember all the spells she had used, some of them she had only read about and stored in the back of her mind when she used them on Fred, frantic to save his life. The family didn't care about should haves, and was just thankful that she was there, regardless of how it happened. Hermione however, knew something had gone awry, but since it saved Fred's life and they had so far experienced no adverse effects, she was not looking into it.

"Ronald Weasley, stop talking with your mouth full!" Hermione yelled from the other side of the table.

Ron looked around and reddened before swallowing his food and going back to arguing heatedly with his brother Charlie. "I don't care what you say Charlie, the Canons are going all the way this year!"

Hermione shook her head and laughed at her friend. It seemed like he would never change from the boy he was when they first met on the train to Hogwarts. Her other best friend, Harry Potter, was currently sitting next to his fiance Ginny Weasley in the living room, whispering in his ear. After the battle was won, the first thing Harry did was propose to Ginny. He said that after spending almost a year away from her while hunting horcruxes, he never wanted to be away from her again. Ginny agreed and they were planning on getting married before the summer was over.

"Hey Mione" a deep voice pierced Hermione's thoughts. She jumped and looked around wildly. Fred laughed as he dropped into the seat next to her. "So jumpy, I wonder why?"

Hermione gave him a scathing look, "It could have something to do with the year I spent on the run, or maybe the battle I fought in, or it could be something as innocuous as a history of pranks in this house."

Fred laughed again. "After saving my life, I don't think you ever have to worry about a prank again. George is so thankful, he's building a shrine in your honor."

Hermione's smile slipped as she imagined what life without Fred Weasley would be like. Incredibly boring probably, a Burrow with no laughter. She grimaced at the thought, and felt tears welling up.

"Please don't make light of that Fred." she mumbled.

"Hey, cheer up. I didn't come over to make you sad. In fact I had the opposite intention. Come away with me my dear lady and see what I have planned for our entertainment tonight" he said as he reached out for her hand to pull her out of her chair.

She laughed at his faux chivalry and reached up to grab his hand. As their skin touched, a shock went through them, jolting them. They both snatched their hand back and looked at each other questioningly.

Hermione laughed and said "Static electricity, how odd. I've never encountered that in a magical house before, or at Hogwarts. I guess there's a first time for everything." She stood up and took Fred's arm, being careful to touch his sleeve only, lest they shock each other again. "Let's go good sir".

"Right this way milady." he said as they skipped out of the room.

Fred led her outside to the Quidditch Pitch in the backyard and sat down on the grass at the edge. Hermione sat next to him uncertainly.

"Fred what are we doing out here?" she asked.

"Well, as you know, it is Friday night. And every Friday night the Weasleys play Quidditch after dinner. Mum said I'm not allowed to play because I'm still healing up a bit, but I thought we could watch together. Plus with you here they can't blame me for any, mishaps."

Hermione looked over at him sharply. "What do you mean mishaps?"

Fred wagged his eyebrows at her and grinned "You'll see"

The rest of the Weasleys trooped out with Harry and grabbed their brooms from the cupboard. The teams were split pretty evenly with Fred out. George, Percy, Fleur and Bill against Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Charlie. Hermione refereed from the ground as usual, which made the game pretty fair. About an hour into the game, Hermione heard a shrieking from above. Squinting against the bright light of the setting sun, she saw Ron at a complete stop in the air, pointing at something towards the wood behind the property and screaming at the top of his lungs. She jumped up, pulled her wand out, and looked over at Fred wordlessly, but relaxed a bit when she saw the grin on his face. Clearly this was the 'mishap' he was speaking of earlier she thought when she sat back down. Above them, Ron continued to scream while the rest of the family flew to him to see what was wrong. Before they got to his vantage point Ron turned and flew towards the ground. As he flew he passed a bludger, who sensed a new target and changed direction. It followed Ron as he unknowingly flew towards Hermione and Fred.

Hermione, meanwhile, was contemplating the boy sitting next to her. "His laugh is so nice, and the way he grins is so cute. I should say something witty to get his attention and make him laugh" she thought to herself.

"What on earth did you do to poor Ron? He sounds like Aragog is coming over the hill" Hermione asked Fred.

He laughed, loud and deep. "That's exactly what he thinks is happening. I charmed Ron's quidditch goggles so that when he sees a garden gnome, they look like acromantulas!"

Hermione joined in his laughter, reveling in the way his seemed to roll over her body. Suddenly she felt a sense of apprehension and fear.

"Hermione!" she heard Fred scream. She turned to look at him, the fear in his eyes the last thing she saw before the bludger hit her in the head and she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hermione!" Fred screamed as he ran the few feet back to her. "Oh my god, oh my god, please be okay."

When he reached her, she was laying on the ground, limbs spread out with her eyes closed. A small pool of blood was gathering under her head where she had been hit. He reached under her and picked her up, holding her close in his arms as he began to run to the house.

"Mum!" Fred yelled as he got closer to the Burrow. "Mum hurry Hermione's hurt!". His voice had taken on a ragged quality, and his breaths where coming in wheezing gasps. He could see his mother coming out of the kitchen door with her wand held aloft. He could hear the rest of his family land and dismount their brooms behind him, calling to him to see what was wrong. "Hermione please don't die. We're almost there and you'll be okay I swear" he mumbled to her.

He finally reached his mother, who helped him bring Hermione into the living room. He gently laid her down on the couch, and backed away just far enough to let his mother work, but not far enough to let her out of his sight. His mother bustled around the couch trying to figure out how to best heal the girl.

After what seemed like hours, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see his own face peering into his. "Freddie, you okay?" his twin asked.

"I'll be fine George. I just-" Fred stopped his voice thick with an unspoken emotion. He swallowed and tried again. "I was just really worried about Hermione. She took a hard hit".

"Well she'll be just fine" Mrs. Weasley said as she stood up. "Got a nasty concussion, and a bruise, but I gave her a sleep draught, and when she wakes up she'll be right as rain". She put away her medical kit and came back in the living room. "Now would someone care to tell me what happened?" she asked with a frown.

Fred's eyes flashed as he remembered Ron coming towards them. He turned and roughly pushed his brother against the wall. "Why would you fly towards us while there where live bludgers in the air?" he demanded.

Ron blanched as he took in the look of fury on his brother's face. "I-I I didn't know it was behind me. I swear I didn't want to hurt her" he stuttered out.

Bill came up and put a hand on Fred's shoulder. "He didn't mean it Fred. It was an accident". Bill tried to lead Fred out of the living room and to the kitchen, but Fred shook his hand off and sat down in the chair next to the couch. Bill and Charlie exchanged a look, but walked out of the room before saying anything. Harry shrugged his shoulders and drug another chair across the floor to be closer to Hermione before pulling Ginny down to sit with him. Ron stormed out of the room after his older brothers, and George followed.

"What the hell is his problem?" Ron demanded of his brothers when they had reached the sanctuary of the kitchen.

"He's acting very odd" George said, and they all nodded in agreement. "He's been almost attached to her hip since he woke up, and at first I thought it was because he was grateful that she saved his life, but come on. Do you know that he canceled prank night? He didn't say why, but he was looking at her when he said it, so I know something is up"

Ron looked up, "Ya think he has some sort of after effect from the accident?" he asked. "Or maybe he's been cursed!"

Bill started chuckling, and Charlie joined in soon after.

"What the hell are you two laughing about? My twin has lost his mind!" George demanded angrily.

"Cursed? I think it's something a little simpler than that. Maybe it's like George said. Maybe he is just grateful-" Bill started, but Charlie cut in "-or maybe he's hiding a crush".

George and Ron looked gobsmacked. "Do you expect me to believe that Frederick Weasley, pranker extraordinaire, has a crush on Hermione Granger, prefect bookworm?" George asked in a low voice before snorting his juice all over the floor in laughter. Ron joined him after wiping juice off his cheek.

"Yea right, next you'll tell me that loony Lovegood actually found some nargles on that expedition." Ron chortled as he got up and walked towards the stairs. "I'm going to bed, that laugh tired me out." he wiped his eyes and turned to Bill. "I don't think you'll ever top that joke".

In Harry's lap, Ginny's eyes drooped until she finally fell asleep content against his shoulder. Once her breathing evened out, and he was sure she was asleep, Harry took the opportunity to speak to Fred.

"Fred, are you all right?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Fred looked up, his eyes bloodshot. He licked his dry lips and swallowed before answering. "I don't know what's wrong with me. When the bludger hit her, I felt like it hit me too, and then it just disappeared. I thought she was dying. I didn't intend to hurt Ron, I was just lashing out because I should have been able to stop the bludger or push her down or something." he whispered to Harry.

"You said you could feel her pain?" Harry asked.

"Yea like right when it hit her, I felt this intense pain in my head, but then it went away completely. Why would that happen?"

"To be honest, that is something that you should ask Hermione. She is far better with finding answers than I am."

"You're right Harry. When she wakes up I'll ask her. Maybe it's a side effect from one of the spells she used on me."

"I'm gonna take Gin up to bed, and then go to sleep myself" Harry said as he stood up with Ginny in his arms. "Try to get some rest".

Fred nodded, never taking his eyes off of Hermione. He stayed like that until long after everyone else had gone to bed. Hours later he saw Hermione move fitfully in her sleep, as if she were having a bad dream.


	3. Chapter 3

In her mind, Hermione had no idea of the conversations in the rest of the house. She was focused on the conversation she was having with her best friend.

"But Ginny, I keep telling you that I am not engaged. I am not getting married today" Hermione said as she tried to take off the veil pinned to her hair.

"Hermione love, everyone gets wedding day jitters, but you two have bonded, so you must complete the ceremony." her friend explained.

"I haven't bonded to anyone Ginny, I'm not a veela" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say dear."

Mrs. Weasley came in and hugged Hermione close. "Oh sweetie, I'm so happy, now you're officially family. Not that you weren't family before, but oh I'm rambling. I'm just so happy. I love you sweetheart" she said through her tears.

"But Mrs. Weasley-" Hermione started.

"No, no dear, it's Molly or Mum now" Mrs. Weasley cut through.

"Okay Mu- I mean Molly, I mean wait. I'm marrying a Weasley?"

Mrs. Weasley gave her a funny look. "But of course dear. And we couldn't be happier. Now hurry along, or my son will think you're leaving him at the altar" she said as she bustled out the door.

Hermione followed her downstairs and to the garden. The door opened, and she could see rows upon rows of all her family and friends waiting for her. They stood up when she came into sight, and at the end of the aisle she could see the man she was about to marry. Fred.

Fred could see that whatever she was dreaming about was stressing Hermione. He leaned over her, and lightly shook her shoulder.

"Hermione, wake up" he whispered as he shook her.

"Fred" she breathed as a peaceful smile stretched across her face. He stopped shaking her, to see if she had awoken, wondering why should say his name in her sleep.

Deciding to let her keep sleeping, he reached down for his wand and transfigured the couch into a large bed.

Fred laid down on his side and smiled. He fell asleep quickly, and dreamed a hazy dream involving Hermione and the garden.

"AHHHHH" a scream ripped through the air waking everyone in the Burrow. The entire family came thundering down the stairs, wands raised to fight the intruder when they heard "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS?" from the living room.

"Ah Harry, it sounds like Ron's dulcet tones. Why don't you pop in and check on him" George said.

"Yea fine" Harry grumbled as he walked to the living room. When he entered he was as shocked as Ron looked. In the middle of the living room, where the couch had been previously, was a large bed. In the middle of the bed lay Fred with both of his arms around Hermione. Hermione was snuggled so deep into his chest that her face was completely hidden by his arms and her hair.

"Oi, do something!" Ron demanded when he saw Harry walk in the room. Harry shook his head. "No way. Last time I woke Hermione up before she wanted to be up, she hexed my eyebrows off." Harry said.

"I'm going to hex off something you're a bit more attached to than eyebrows if you don't shut up while Mione's trying to sleep" Fred growled from the bed.

Hermione snuggled deeper into his chest and sighed. "We're not going to get any sleep, with those two idiots running around, darling".

Fred looked down at her in shock when she used the word 'darling'. "Um, Mione are you all right?" he asked her worriedly.

"Of course I am. My head still hurts a bit though. Do you think your mum has any pain potions?" she asked.

Before Fred could answer, Ron seemed to have figured out why Hermione would be calling Fred 'darling'.

"I can't fucking believe you." he said as he pulled his wand out and pointed it at Fred. Harry looked at Fred, disappointment clear on his features. "She was hurt, you were supposed to take care of her, not take advantage of her" he said quietly.

"Yea well that's Fred right, always the ladies man" Ron spat out venomously.

"What are you talking about I didn't do anything. I was tired, but I didn't want to leave Hermione alone." he stammered out.

Hermione looked at all three of them before sighing. "Honestly Ronald, he was a perfect gentleman last night. So sweet, like always" she said as she reached up and kissed Fred on the nose.

"Well then what was that?" Harry asked.

"What?"

"That there, you just kissed him" Ron said.

Hermione looked at them incredulously, "Of course I kissed him. Why wouldn't I kiss my husband?"

The Weasleys sat around the kitchen table, waiting for Harry to come back and tell them what was going on in the living room. Suddenly a loud "YOUR WHAT?" and a crash was heard, before Harry came into the kitchen dragging Ron behind him.

"Stay here and don't say anything" he said before dropping him in a chair. "I'll be right back".

Harry went back into the living room where Fred had turned the bed back into a couch, and sat down next to Hermione. He reached over and took her hand in his.

"Hermione, love, I think you got hit harder than I thought. You aren't married to Fred" he said as gently as possible.

"Is this a joke? Of course I am. We've been married almost a year now. Look" she said as she showed Harry her wrist. Around it was tattooed an intricate celtic knot.

Harry shook his head. "When did you get a tattoo Hermione, I've never seen that before" he asked.

"When I got married silly, it's the physical manifestation of my bond." She reached over and looked at Fred. "Tell him darling"

Fred's face was a sickly ash green color, and he swallowed hard before answering her. "Harry come into the kitchen with me a moment. Hermione why don't you go get dressed?" he said quietly, staring at her wrist the entire time.

Hermione nodded and kissed him again. "I'll be done in a few."

Fred stood up, and grabbed Harry's arm before pulling him into the kitchen. He sat down at the table with his brothers, before dropping his head in his hands.

"Bill reached over and shook his shoulder. "You okay Fred?" he asked.

"Oh I'm sure he's fantastic" Ron said scathingly.

George looked at Ron questioningly. "What do you mean by that?" he demanded, prepeared to defend his twin.

"He was in bed with Hermione!" Ron roared.

"Ron be quiet, Fred what happened?" Harry asked. "How did she get that tattoo? It wasn't there yesterday."

The rest of the family looked at Harry at the word 'tattoo'. Ron's face went as white as Fred's.

"It's true then, what she said?" he asked, his voice dangerously low. "It's true then?" his voice rose to a scream as he jumped across the table at his older brother. Charlie grabbed Ron around the waist as Bill yelled over everyone "WILL SOMEONE EXPLAIN PLEASE?"

Charlie forced Ron back down as Harry explained. "For some reason Hermione thinks she and Fred are married, and she has a bond tattoo on her left wrist."

"You got married without telling anyone?" a new voice hissed from the doorway as Mrs. Weasley walked in.

Fred seemed to find his voice when his mother walked in. "No, mum I swear I didn't. I wouldn't do that. I don't know what happened, she just woke up this morning and thought we were married" he explained quickly. "Look" he yelled as he held out his left wrist, to prove that he didn't have a tattoo too.

His mother shook her head at her son's stupidity and pulled his shirt up. There on his left bicep was the same intricate celtic knot that surrounded Hermione's wrist. The blood drained out of his face as he fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione came back downstairs, fresh and ready for a new day, to the sound of screaming.

"HOW COULD YOU RUN OFF AND GET MARRIED WITHOUT SO MUCH AS A HOW YOU DO!" Mrs. Weasley screamed.

"But, but mum" Fred stammered out.

"Mum, I hate to interrupt, but do you have any pain potions lying about? I've got a horrid headache" Hermione said as she walked into the room. All of the Weasleys gasped at her familiar greeting to the matriarch.

Molly dumbly nodded her head, and reached under the sink to pull out a potion for Hermione. "Dear, how on earth could you two run off and get married? Did you do this last night?" she questioned.

Hermione laughed. "Last night? Run off? We got married right here in the garden, last summer."

"Last summer?" Mrs. Weasley said quietly.

"Why do you all sound so surprised? You were all there. Ginny was my maid of honor, and you took me dress shopping mum. Harry gave me away" Hermione said.

"Why would I give you away?" Harry asked.

Tears began to form in Hermione's eyes. "Because Lucius Malfoy killed my parents Harry, you know that".

The silence rang around the room before Fred stood up and walked over to Hermione. "I know sweetheart, it's been a strange morning. Why don't you go grab your bag and we'll head over to the flat okay? I'll meet you out front in a minute" he said as he kissed the top of her forehead.

She nodded her head and silently went back upstairs to get her bag.

Fred turned to his family. "I don't know what happened, but you all know that we didn't get married in the garden last summer. Did the bludger damage her more than we thought?" he asked his mother.

"It might have given her some confusion, but why would you two have bond tattoos? Spontaneous bonding is very rare, and even then, the tattoo doesn't show up unless there is a catalyst, usually it's the exchanging of vows." Molly said.

"Didn't you say you could feel her pain when she got hit yesterday?" Harry asked Fred.

"Well yea, and actually, I've been feeling small bursts of emotion all week. Ever since, ever since the battle!" Fred said excitedly. "It must be a repercussion of one of the healing spells. We can just figure out which one and fix it!"

Bill shook his head slowly. "Those tattoos mean that you are bonded Fred. You know how that works. No way to disintegrate it, no wizarding divorce."

"Maybe she accidentally created the bond during the healing, and some catalyst forced it into effect" Ginny said.

"What kind of catalyst?" Ron asked.

"Oh I don't know, maybe a hit in the head with a bludger?" Fred replied scathingly.

"Stop this arguing. Fred go take care of Hermione, Harry take Ron and go check on her parents. They were just here three nights ago, surely if she sees them she'll snap out of this. Ginny and Charlie go visit Madame Pomfrey and find out what we should do for Hermione. The rest of you, degnome the garden." Mrs. Weasley barked out.

"Yes mother" they replied in unison as they trooped out the door.

Fred walked out the front door to see Hermione standing next to the fence. Her brown hair seemed almost honey colored in the early morning light, surrounding her head like a halo. Fred was struck by how truly beautiful she was, in her quiet unassuming manner.

"I could have gotten someone much worse than Hermione" he thought to himself. "Wait a mo, I got Hermione" he thought as a huge grin tore across his face.

Hermione saw him smile and asked "What are you so happy about?"

"I was just thinking to myself how lucky I am to have gotten such a pretty wife" he said smoothly, remembering the role he played.

Hermione laughed. "Well it wasn't easy was it? More hard work than luck" she said.

"Hard work? I don't know that phrase, what does it mean?" Fred asked cheekily.

Hermione swatted him on the arm. "Oh please. Convincing Ron to back off, convincing Harry that you were indeed good enough, keeping Remus and Sirius from killing you that night they found us out by the lake in a 'compromising position'. I'm surprised we made it at all". She said as she smiled.

Fred was shocked by how much history she thought they had. "How did we make it Mione?" he asked her.

"Because we love each other." she said simply. "Now what is going on with them?" she asked as she pointed towards the Burrow.

"Oh them?" Fred asked while thinking frantically, "Uh, George's idea of a joke. Harry feels really bad about bringing up your parents love. He was going along with the joke, and got carried away."

"Well it wasn't funny. And how on earth did they get your mum to go along with it? She never did with any of our jokes" Hermione said as she pouted.

"Our jokes?" Fred asked breathlessly, "We have jokes together?"

"Of course silly. You wouldn't marry someone who couldn't prank right? Now let's get back to the flat. I want to work in the shop for a bit and I need to drop my bag off."

Fred nodded as he grabbed her arm. He turned on the spot and pulled Hermione along with him. They landed in the living room of his flat.

"Why would you do that Fred? I hate side-along" Hermione grumbled as she dropped her purse on the kitchen counter.

"I'm sorry love, I was worried about you apparating with your headache" Fred quickly said.

Hermione looked around, a look of shock on her face. "Freddie he changed the flat too" she whispered.

"He? Oh George, yes, yes he did" Fred said quickly to cover his confusion. "Not a very good joke huh?"

To his surprise Hermione burst into tears before sinking to the floor. In an instant Fred was next to her. "What is it love?" he asked.

"G-George hates me, he always has, and now he's played this horridly mean trick on me because we told him we were going to move out" she sobbed.

"Move out?" Fred asked as he looked around at the flat he loved. His first home after he left the Burrow, painstakingly decorated to his tastes.

"You said we could look at houses. You said it was the next step in the plan." Hermione sniffled.

"The plan?" he echoed.

"Yes, first we get married, then we have wild sex, then we find a nice house, then we start a family. Your words Fred" Hermione said as she stood up. Fred could see she was starting to get annoyed with his lack of knowledge in regards to their relationship.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Are you sure you're my Freddie? Tell me something only Fred would know. How did you propose to me?" she demanded.

Fred could feel lower back dampen with sweat, and he chewed his lips nervously. He had no idea how Hermione imagined it had happened, so he went with how he imagined it would have happened.

"I brought you here and made you your favorite meal, but I got distracted talking to you, and ended up burning the noodles so we had to order out. After dinner we had a delicious dessert, and sat together on the couch. I made us a cup of tea and we both sat down to read our books. When you opened your book a small square was cut out, and the ring was tucked inside. After berating me for defacing a book, you agreed to marry me."

To his surprise, Hermione smiled a watery smile at him and gave him a kiss on the lips. Shocked, he stood still for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. Her lips were so soft and warm, and when she opened them to invite him in it felt like heaven. She slowly backed up until she hit the counter, and without breaking the kiss, Fred picked her up and put her on top of it. Hermione reached out to unbutton Fred's shirt, her touch reminding him of their situation, and he quickly jumped back. Hermione looked at him oddly.

"Fred, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh, um, well you've got that headache, and after that horrid joke this morning, I thought maybe we shouldn't do anything too strenuous." he said quickly.

Hermione nodded. "You're right, but don't get used to it!" she said, laughing.

Her laughter turned to a shriek as Fred picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder. She kicked and flailed as he walked her towards his room.

"Fred Weasley, put me down!" she demanded.

"If you insist" he said as he set her down gently on the bed. She quickly sat up and crossed her arms, glaring at him. Before she could say a word, he sat down next to her, and pulled her down to lay with him.

"Sorry love, but there's no fighting today. You scared me last night with that bludger hit." Fred whispered to her.

Hermione smiled as she cuddled into Fred's chest. "I love you so much darling" she said.

Fred smiled down at her, "I love you too".

Hermione yawned. "I think I do want to take a nap. Will that be alright?" she asked.

"Of course love. Go to sleep. I'm gonna pop back over to the Burrow and have a word with that brother o mine" Fred said. He got dressed and leaned over to kiss Hermione goodbye, but she was already asleep. He kissed her forehead instead and apparated out.


	5. Chapter 5

He walked into the Burrow and found it oddly quiet. "I guess everyone's still out" he thought to himself. He began whistling as he walked into the kitchen, thinking of the lovely time he had just had with the girl he had fancied for years. As he walked into the kitchen though, he was startled to find every single member of his family and a few members of the Order of the Phoenix sitting there in silence. Harry Potter was holding Ginny as she cried, while Mrs. Weasley made tea through teary eyes.

Immediately, his heart dropped like a stone. "What's wrong? Is it dad or Percy?" he asked frantically, looking around to see who was missing.

"No, it appears that the Grangers were killed sometime last night. The dark mark is above their home." Siruis said from the corner.

"Is Hermione with you? Harry said she left with you for some reason" Lupin asked.

"No, I left her at home, I mean my flat. She was tired, I think the pain potion you gave her finally caught up with her" Fred said nervously to his mother.

"She already knows" Harry said from behind Ginny. "Remember this morning, she said I gave her away because Lucius Malfoy killed her parents".

"Yea but she also thinks shes married, so maybe she's not in the right frame of mind right now" George snapped.

"Does anyone care to fill us in on what has happened to Hermione?" Sirius growled while Lupin stood up and nodded.

Harry quickly filled them in with the details and the turned to Fred. "Has she said anything else?"

"Lot's. Apparently I proposed in the most un-Fred like way possible, George hates her, and we've been looking at houses. I am not kidding when I say she has an entire year and a half of a relationship in her mind. It's kind of amazing when you think about what her mind has created."

Harry nodded. "Well if she already knows, there's no point in telling her again, it would upset her more."

"Yea about that, I had to tell her that this morning was a joke you all were trying to play on her, so she's a bit upset about how callously you brought up her parents Harry. And George, you can't just waltz into our flat and change the décor around. Hermione worked hard on that." Fred informed them.

"Can we see her?" the two marauders asked together.

"Why? According to her memories, everything is the way it should be, so you barging in there would be the only out of ordinary thing to her" Fred said.

Lupin narrowed his eyes as he walked across the room. He got right in front of Fred a stopped as he caught the scent of something out of place on the boy. Hermione's perfume. "You son-of-a-bitch" he snarled as he tackled Fred to the floor.

A crack in the living room went unheard as the entire kitchen went into uproar. Sirius knew what Remus smelled on Fred, so he joined in the attack. Ron was looking for an excuse to punch Fred, so he gladly joined in. Harry attempted to pull his mate out of it, while Ginny yelled for everyone to calm down. Bill and Charlie sat at the table discussing the bond and Mrs. Weasley retreated to the corner chair, deciding to let Ginny handle it. No one noticed the shadow in the kitchen doorway until a gust of cold air ripped through the room. A storm gathered outside quickly, and lightning shook the room. Hermione strode into the kitchen, her anger and power radiating off of her in waves.

She walked to the pile of boys fighting and worldlessly threw them against the wall, leaving Fred on the floor. Her expression softened when she saw that he was okay, but when she looked up at the boys who were slowly inching out of the room, it turned murderous.

"Is there a specific reason why you were assaulting my husband?" she asked the room, venom dripping from each syllable.

Lupin gulped, he had never seen a show of power like this. "I could smell it on him" he said quietly.

"Smell what?" Hermione asked, though she knew the answer.

"H-he forced himself on you" Sirius stammered out trying to help his old friend.

"No he didn't. He never has. If anything I tried to force myself on him today." Hermione said through gritted teeth. "This is getting ridiculous, you both gave us your blessing before our wedding. If you ever do this again, I will hurt you worse than you've ever been hurt before, I promise you that. Fred and I are married, bonded, and will have children one day. It's high time you all realized that and stopped acting like assholes."

She reached over for Freds hand and pulled him into the living room.

"Fred, sweetheart, I'm sorry that those IDIOTS can't seem to understand what it means when someone gets married, and lives together." she said loudly, knowing everyone in the kitchen could hear her. She guided him over to a chair near the fire, and sat him down. Pulling out her wand she began to heal the cuts on his face and hands, all the while muttering under her breath.

"I mean the nerve of them. As if I was some little schoolgirl who needed to be protected from a big scary murderer. I helped defeat Voldemort! I slapped Draco Malfoy in the face! I've proven time and again that I can take care of myself. And to attack you Freddie, how sophomoric. I've half a mind to go back in there and give them something to actually complain about."

Fred reached up and grabbed her chin, gently pulling it towards him. "Love, I don't think you need to do anything of the sort. You probably scared them to pieces earlier." he said through a smile.

Hermione nodded. "You're right again. This calls for something better than a simple hex or talking to, especially after that horrid prank this morning."

She stood for a moment thinking, before a wicked grin crossed her face. She leaned forward, her lips a centimeter from his ear. "Let's prank them back" she whispered.

Fred looked at her and mimicked her grin. "Let's" he nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

"Go make my apologies, and meet me in the tree house by the lake in ten minutes" Hermione said before running out the front door, and apparating away.

Dazed, Fred stood up and walked back into the kitchen. Everyone was sitting at the table, arguing back and forth with each other.

"We can't just leave her like this!" Remus was yelling over Fleur's "But she's so happy!". Ron was sitting off to the side sulking, while Harry was talking quietly to Mrs. Weasley in the corner. Charlie was standing next to Ginny and seemed to be telling Bill and Sirius a story, gesticulating animatedly to make his point. When he seemed to be done Sirius nodded, and turned to the rest of the room.

"Oi you lot. Listen to what Charlie and Ginny found out from Pomfrey." he roared over the din. Everyone quieted down, and looked over at Charlie.

"Well, first off it doesn't look good. Pomfrey said that the bond, if it's physically manifested itself, is unbreakable. She said that Hermione must have established the bond between their souls while healing him, and something must have forced the bond through. She said it could have been the act of Fred saving Hermione last night, or it could have been something else, but she doesn't really know. The memory issue is something she doesn't have any idea about at all. Hermione might wake up one day and remember that none of that actually happened, or she might keep these false memories for the rest of her life. She was adamant that we do nothing to upset Hermione though, because the shock of realizing the past year of her life didn't happen could be enough to cause serious damage to her psyche."

"So what, we're supposed to just go along with this farce?" Ron asked sourly.

Charlie glared at him. "Essentially? Yes. We go along with this, and do nothing that will harm Hermione."

"Fred, a lot of this will fall to you. Can you handle it?" Bill asked.

Fred nodded, "yea, I think I'll be fine. I uh, need to go meet Hermione actually, she thinks I'm in here apologizing for her behavior earlier."

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Of course dear. Bring her round for dinner later, so we can all apologize for this morning" she said, reaching over to pat his arm.

Fred nodded and walked out the back door, towards the lake.

Sirius looked over at Remus. "How long til we have to kill him for hurting her?" he growled.

"I think he will be just fine" Ginny declared.

"And what makes you think that" Remus scoffed.

"Because Pomfrey also said that the bond wouldn't have been established in the first place if they didn't already love the other" she said quietly.

Everybody flinched when the door to the stairs slammed shut behind Ron storming out of the room. Mrs. Weasley shook her head sadly at the door and turned to watch out the window as her other son walked down to the lake behind the Burrow, smiling at the bounce in his step.

The short walk down to the tree house allowed Fred to think about the situation. He had always liked Hermione, as a friend, but after seeing her at the yule ball he had begun to think of her as more. She had looked so full of life, and beautiful that he found himself asking her for a dance three times before the night was through. He found ways to spend time with her, laughing and reading next to each over the summer and at Hogwarts. She gave him advice on some of their tamer pranks, and found the potion for him to use on the healing end of the skiving snackboxes. It wasn't until she had come to the Burrow for Bill and Fleur's wedding, and they spent hours together everyday, cooped up in the Burrow, that he realized he was falling in love with her. But she left with Harry and Ron to find horcruxes, and he was caught up with the Order, and they didn't see each other for a ten months. After he woke up in the hospital wing, Fred had hoped that the two of them would be able to spend some time together, maybe go out on a few dates.

"Well it definitely looks like you'll be seeing more of her" he thought to himself, smiling.

"Why do I keep catching you smiling to yourself Frederick Weasley? What are you up to? Hermione's voice carried down to him.

Fred found the invisible ladder, and hauled himself up to the tree house his father had built for them years ago.

"I'm not up to anything love. I just keep thinking about you, and how lucky I am." he said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Right, well let's plan this out shall we? I went back to the house and grabbed your notebook." she said as she held out a small black notebook worn from years of use.

Fred snatched it out of her hand. "How did you know where this was?" he asked his eyes narrowed.

"It's where it always is Fred. What is with you today? You told me about the loose floorboard under your bed months ago." Hermione said. "Are you sick or mad at me or something?"

Fred shook his head, shaking off the anger at her invading his private hiding place. She didn't know it was private, in her mind, he had already confided in her. He sighed, before leaning back against the wall.

"No, I'm just on edge about last night and then the joke they played on you this morning" he said apologetically. "I'm sorry love".

Hermione nodded. "Well, let's get them back for it" she said before leaning over and opening the book to a page she had bookmarked earlier. She pointed to the page, "I think this is absolutely perfect".

Fred raised an eyebrow questioningly. "You don't think this might be overkill?"

"George moved all of my stuff out of the flat, it still hasn't reappeared, and Harry made light of my parents" Hermione ground out through clenched teeth, "I think they deserve whatever we throw at them".

Fred flinched at the mention of her parents. "You're right. Mum wants us to come round for dinner tonight so they can apologize to you, I think we should put this into action then."

Hermione nodded. "Sounds good. I'll run to Diagon Alley and grab some of the things we need, and meet you back at the house tonight, round five sound good?"

"Five is good. Definitely enough time to set things up before you get back".

Hermione leaned forward and kissed him hard on the lips before standing up and walking to the opening in the floor. She put her foot down on the first rung and looked back at Fred. She winked and held up two fingers in a salute. "See you in t-minus 2 hours General Weasley" she said with a smile before climbing down the rest of the way. He heard the crack of apparation as Hermione left for her mission, and climbed down the ladder behind her. Instead of apparating, he started walking back up to the Burrow, smiling as he thought of how surprised everyone would be tonight when they learned that Hermione had become a prankster.


	7. Chapter 7

The entire Weasley family was present at dinner that night, as well as Sirius, Remus, and Harry Potter. Hermione came in promptly at five, and Mrs. Weasley wasted no time in apologizing to her. After she apologized, she pushed George over and had him apologize as well. Hermione readily accepted their apologies and went to stand next to her husband.

"Everything is in place" she asked in a voice so quiet he could barely hear it.

"Yes" he breathed back, and watched as she quickly walked across the living room towards the stairs. When she came back down a few moments later she smiled at him and nodded her head before taking a seat on the couch. Fred made to go sit next to her, but Sirius and Remus strode in quickly and sat down on either side of her.

Remus took her hands while Sirius wrapped his arms around her in a hug, burying his face in her hair.

"Hermione we are sorry for the way we acted this morning. We heard about the incident with the bludger and were just worried, and smelling your perfume on him, it was just too much this close to the full moon" Remus murmured quietly. In her hair, Sirius nodded in agreement. "We're sorry" he mumbled.

Hermione sighed. "Look I know you guys think that you're protecting me, but can't you see that all you're doing is hurting Fred and I?"

Remus nodded again, "You are right of course. We won't do it again".

From across the room, Fred scowled at the two Marauders. He knew that they felt very protective towards Hermione, especially after she spent the last two summers with them at Grimmauld Place. They were completely crazy with worry when she went on the run with Harry and Ron. To be honest though, the trio disappearing caused a lot of stress for many members of Order of the Pheonix, even though they knew it was necessary for them to complete their mission to defeat Voldemort.

"Excuse me" Fred cut through the conversation. "I believe Mum is about to call us for dinner". He reached out for Hermione's hand and pulled her up and to his side. "Let's go get a good seat love" he whispered in her ear.

Giggling, she nodded and followed him to the garden, holding his hand the entire time.

Outside, the large table used when more than the just the Weasleys would be eating was set up in between the sweet smelling jasmine plants that peppered the garden. Mrs. Weasley filled the table with delicious smells and mouth-watering sights. Fred and Hermione sat in the middle of the table, so that they could see everyone sitting at both ends. The rest of the guests trooped outside and sat down around the table. Mrs. Weasley followed last with a large roast beef on a carving board floating in front of her.

Once everyone had been seated, and the food served, conversations began breaking out as everyone around them got comfortable in their seats. Hermione and Fred ate quickly, knowing that once their prank got going they wouldn't be able to finish dinner.

Across the table, George watched his twin and supposed wife with interest. He didn't think he had ever seen Fred so happy before, and couldn't quite wrap his head around it. He knew that Fred thought she was attractive, and they had hung around each other a bit more recently, but did he actually have feelings for her like Ginny said?

George watched as Hermione leaned up to whisper something into Fred's ear. He grinned and winked down at her, and George saw the telltale flick of Fred's wand arm that meant he was casting a spell.

The mashed potatoes at the center of the table exploded suddenly, covering all those around in a gooey, buttery mess. Above the table a batch of fireworks went off in bright reds and purples, temporarily blinding everyone at the table. In the same instance, a bright puff of smoke went off ast he end of the table, and two large walruses were sitting where Remus and Sirius had been. For one moment, no one spoke, for one moment, no one knew what to do. That moment was shattered with a screech from Molly Wealsey.

"Fred and George, how dare you!" she yelled, opening the floodgates. Everyone else began yelling at them, each trying to yell over someone else, while Bill and Charlie tried to turn Sirius and Remus back into people. It took some time for George to be heard over the din, but his anguished cries of "but it wasn't us" were finally heard, even if they weren't believed.

"Yea right, George. If it wasn't you two, then who was it? Hermione?" Bill scoffed.

At that, Ron began laughing violently. Everyone turned to look at him as he fell out of his chair. "Oh jeez Bill, Hermione? I thought you couldn't top that joke last night, but this, this takes the cake. Hermione would never do something as fun as this." he got out between guffaws.

Hermione's mouth dropped open indignantly, but before she could say anything, Fred shot out of his seat and grabbed the front of his brother's robes, closely followed by Hermione. He drew back his fist as if to punch him, but was stayed by Hermione's hand. She touched his arm, and gave him a look that said 'We'll deal with him later'. Fred nodded to her in agreement and let his younger brother go before wrapping an arm around Hermione. They both bowed and then apparated away, giggling madly.

Fred and Hermione popped into the flat he, until now, had shared with just his brother, laughing hysterically. Hermione was surprised that they were able to apparate in that state, and was very grateful that they hadn't splinched themselves. She collapsed onto the couch in giggles, and Fred flopped down next to her.

"Oh god Fred, the look on Sirius' face when he changed back. I don't think he's ever been so confused in his life" she wheezed.

Fred nodded in agreement. "And mum looked so angry, I'm glad we got out when we did. She might have hexed us".

Hermione sighed and leaned into Fred's chest. "When will they accept that there's more to me than books and school?" she said, her voice verging on tears.

Fred looked down at the top of her head in surprise. He had no idea that the way everyone perceived her was such a tender spot for the witch.

'It makes sense though' he thought. 'Everyone creates these predetermined ideals, and it's hard to break out of those roles. Everyone's called her a bookworm since the train to Hogwarts.' He hoped that the incident tonight proved to everyone that Hermione was far different than they thought. He hugged her tighter to him and whispered down to her "Come on love, it's getting late, let's get you to bed."

Hermione sighed again and stood up. Fred followed her to the room and laid down on the bed with her, wrapping his arm around her waist, and burrowing his face into her hair.

The two fell into a swift and peaceful sleep, cuddled together in the center of the bed. Hermione felt happy, laying with her husband, the love of her life, while Fred felt whole for the first time, next to his soulbonded.

Back at the Burrow, everyone was sitting around the table, shocked by the revelation that Hermione helped Fred with a prank. Ginny was the first to stand up and leave the table.

"Dibs on the shower" she yelled back to everyone.

The rest of the family said nothing, each thinking about the implications of the nights revelations. If Hermione was the brightest witch of her age, and Hermione was pranking people, it stood to reason that they were all in grave danger.

Bill and Charlie began whispering fervently to each other, and upon hearing their conversation the rest of the family joined in.

Bill nodded. "Right, I'll go get us a book on Russian phrases."

"I think I've got property outside of Moscow" Sirius offered.

"Well, glad that's settled, I'll go grab my bag" Charlie said, standing up to head into the house.

Their impromptu planning meeting to move to Russia was interrupted by a shriek from the house, quickly followed by another a few seconds later. . Everyone jumped up and ran inside, afraid that a death eater had gotten into the house and attacked Ginny, when she met them halfway to the house, covered in only a towel, with soap bubbles still in her hair.

She ran into Harry's arms and began sobbing. Harry rubbed her back, frantically asking her what was wrong. She sniffled and then wailed "Hermione charmed the toilets to flush every ten seconds while someone is showering".

George looked at Ginny skeptically. "How do you know it was Hermione? he asked.

"Because every time the toilet flushes, you can hear her voice go 'Mwahahaha'" Ginny said fearfully.


	8. Chapter 8

A week passed before Mr. Weasley figured out how to get the charm off of the toilet. The constant use of scourgify was rubbing everyone's skin raw, and causing slight rashes to appear. Needless to say, tensions were running high in the Weasley household, so in an attempt at avoiding retaliation, Fred and Hermione avoided the family like the plague. Fred worked at the store during the day, but would leave at three and spend all afternoon and evening with Hermione. Hermione spent most of her day at the library or at the kitchen table, working on the book she was apparently writing. George began to get used to the idea of Hermione being around all the time, and begrudgingly accepted that Hermione thought they were married. Everyone outside of the flat was frantically searching for a way to fix Hermione's memories before someone hurt her irreparably by letting slip that her memories were fake.

Hermione eventually accepted George's apology for the 'prank', but decided to leave the flat they way George had changed it because they would be moving out soon, and she wanted to make the change as easy as possible for him.

Sunday morning dawned bright and not so early for the couple, who were currently snuggling in bed together.

"Mum invited us round for the weekly dinner tonight, what do you think?" Fred asked.

"Do you think the anger has died down?"

Fred thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Probably. Or this is all a ruse to get us over so they can pay us back."

Hermione glared at him before reaching over and punching his shoulder lightly. "I don't think that the possibility of walking into a trap is something we should joke about Fred".

"I'm sorry love." he said as contritely as possible.

"I do suppose we should go though. To at least allow your mum to finally yell at us" Hermione mused.

Fred thought for a moment and then waggled his eyebrows at her. "It's only ten and dinner's not til five. What should we do until them?"

Hermione laughed. "I suppose you want to stay here in bed until 4:45 and then rush around getting ready before we apparate promptly at 5:00." she said ruefully.

"Well, I'll admit the idea has it's merits".

"Unfortunately for you Mr. Weasley, I think there are a few other things we could do today. Like

finally look around for a place to live?" Hermione said, smiling.

"Uh, w-well, I thought we were going to wait a b-bit on that" Fred stammered out nervously.

Hermione's eyes narrowed at his response before she pushed herself up and got off the bed. She reached into the dresser, pulled out a robe, and stomped out of the room.

Fred got up, bewildered at her swift change of attitude. He followed her out of the room and watched as she slammed shut the bathroom door. He heard the door lock, and then the shower start. Shaking his head, he wandered into the kitchen, where he found his twin sitting at the counter eating toast and drinking coffee.

"What got her knickers in a twist?" George asked.

Fred shook his head again. "I have no idea" he said while making his own toast and coffee. He set it down at the counter before putting some more toast in the toaster for Hermione. He sat down and ate his breakfast before hers popped up. He put it on a plate, and poured her a cup of coffee, adding the cream for her. George watched his twin silently with interested eyes. Fred and Hermione had fallen into an easy routine over the past week, each of them taking on the responsibility to help the other. Fred always made sure Hermione had coffee and a bit of breakfast in the morning, while Hermione always took care of lunch, bringing it down to the shop to make sure Fred took a break to eat.

"What do you think will happen when she gets her memories back?" George asked.

Fred turned around quickly, his face growing several shades whiter. "Oh- you know I hadn't really given it much thought. Probably go back to the way it was before" he tried to say nonchalantly, but the slight tremor in his hands gave away the maelstrom of emotions inside.

He went back to drinking his coffee when Hermione walked into the room, wearing an extremely small pair of denim shorts, with a loose white top under a cropped leather jacket. She sat down at the counter and grabbed the toast Fred made for her, before transfiguring her coffee mug into a to go cup. She turned her smokey eyes to Fred and said coolly "I'm meeting Ginny to go shopping, I'll meet you at mum's later" before walking out the door without a backwards glance.

Fred turned to George with wide eyes. "Wh-what was that?"

George shook his head and leaned over to his brother, reaching up to close his jaw. "I don't know what you did mate, but she sure is pissed at you."

Once outside, Hermione sent a talking patronus to Ginny to see if she would meet her in half an hour. Then she apparated to the front stoop of Grimmauld Place where she knew she was always welcome. She marched up to the door and knocked before opening it.

"Hello?" she called out. "Sirius, Remus, Harry? It's me Hermione."

"In the kitchen" came the muffled reply.

She hung her purse up on the coat rack and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. When she walked in, Sirius, Remus, and Harry were all sitting around the table laughing and eating waffles. She walked in slowly, the heels on her feet starting to pinch.

Sirius was the first one to look up and see Hermione in the door. He started to choke on his waffles, and Harry slapped him on the back before looking up and seeing Hermione. His jaw dropped and he stammered out "H-Hermione?"

Remus looked up, and almost jumped out of his seat. "Hermione what are you doing here, like, like that?"

Hermione smiled as she walked in and took the empty seat next to Remus.

"I was mad at Fred" she said simply, and reached for the orange juice pitcher in the middle of the table.

The three men at the table nodded their head. They all knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of Hermione Granger's temper, and were glad that they weren't the object of her wrath this time.

"What did he do?" Remus asked quietly, reaching out to put his hand on top of Hermiones.

She sighed. "It's more like what he won't do" she said, a slight blush tinging her cheeks. They caught on quickly.

"Well love I'm sure it's all for good reason" Sirius said, trying to reassure the young witch. Inwardly he thought that he would much rather Hermione hex Fred into the next century if it meant that he didn't touch her.

Hermione shook her head and smiled around the table. "I didn't come here to tell you guys my troubles. I wanted to know if Ginny and I could borrow the drawing room to have some girl time? The only conversation I've had for a week now has been courtesy of the twins, and I really need something to take my mind off their devious plans."

"Of course Hermione. You are always welcome here" Harry said.

"Thank you" she said. "If you guys need me, I'll be setting things up"

Ginny arrived at Grimmauld Place, slightly wary. The last time she had seen Hermione, she had exploded dinner and cursed the toilet in the Burrow to flush incessantly while someone was in the shower.

She knocked, and walked in slowly, looking all around the hallway to make sure nothing was coming for her. When she was satisfied that the area was safe, she walked further down the hall, following the laughter that seemed to be coming from the kitchen. Before she could get to the stairs that led down, an arm grabbed her, and pulled her into the drawing room.

"Ah!" she yelled, before a hand clamped around her mouth.

"Be quiet" Hermione hissed.

Ginny nodded, afraid that this was it for her. Hermione had finally gone round the bend, and kidnapped her. What she had ever done to make her so angry she didn't know. Hermione let her go, and she sank to the ground.

"Just kill me swiftly 'Mione. I don't want to suffer" she started blubbering.

Hermione cocked her head to the side. "Kill you? Ginny what are you on about? I need to talk to you. Get up." She held out her hand to help Ginny off the floor. "Look I've got butterbeer and snacks."

Ginny looked around and saw that Hermione did indeed have butterbeer and what looked like small cakes. She walked over and grabbed a little cake and a bottle of butterbeer off the table before sitting down on the couch. She looked up and got her first real glimpse of Hermione.

"Merlin Hermione, what are you wearing?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Is that all anyone can say today?" she said while reaching for her own butterbeer. "I'll have you know, I'm wearing this because your brother is a complete and utter prat, and I thought it only fair to show him what he was missing.."

Ginny snorted, "As if I didn't already know that. What did he do this time?"

Hermione shook her sadly, and took a large swig of her drink. "It's more like what he didn't do" she said.

Ginny didn't catch on quite as quickly as the guys had, and said "Did he forget an important date?"

Hermione sniffled a bit, shocking Ginny. "Hermione don't get upset, it can't be that bad can it?"

"He won't touch me" she wailed. Ginny started, almost spilling her drink.

"H-He won't touch you?"

"No he won't. At all. He'll snog me for a bit, and then suddenly come up with an excuse to stop, and I don't understand why. Is there something wrong with me? Does he not love me anymore? There's no wizarding divorce, what do I do if he doesn't want to be with me anymore?" she started frantically pacing back and forth in front of the couch where Ginny was sitting.

Ginny was taken aback at first, but as Hermione talked, she was reminded of how serious the situation was. Even if Hermione didn't have this weird memory thing, she and Fred were bonded for life. It would be almost impossible to destroy the bond, and they could possibly die in the process. If Fred didn't get his head out of his ass and start acting like he was married to her, he was going to have a seriously pissed off wife, it didn't matter that he was just trying to protect her.

"-and now he's waffling about the house situation. I mean jesus Gin, George is a great guy, but when we got married, Fred promised that we wouldn't live with him forever. I want our own space, somewhere we can call home" Hermione finished, sittng back down on her side of the couch.

"Well, have you asked him what the issue is?" Ginny asked.

"Whenever I bring it up, he gives me some lame excuse, or finds someway to change the subject."

Ginny nodded, "It's probably because your too close to the situation. Why don't you let me try to talk some sense into him tonight."

"Okay, but if you can't find out what's wrong, I'm going to hex him something good" Hermione said darkly.

"Well, now that we've got that settled, what do you want to do?" Ginny asked. "Dinner's not for five hours"

Hermione smiled, and reached behind one of the couch cushions. She pulled out a small dvd case and held it out to Ginny, who smiled.

"Grease? You always know how to make an afternoon great."

Hermione turned the box over to show her the back.

"And Grease 2? Ah!"

Ginny jumped up and put the dvd in the player under the tv, before using her wand to turn off all the lights. The two friends sat on the couch, and laughed and sang through the movies until it was time to leave.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione and Ginny apparated into the flat she was sharing with Fred and George. Luckily, the twins had already left, so there was no one there to pester them with questions as Ginny dragged Hermione into the room. She sat Hermione down on the bed, and began rifling through the closet before a small "Aha!" brought her back out. She handed Hermione a short white sundress, with an open back. Hermione took it from her, smiling, and began taking off the shorts she had on.

"This will definitely remind him of how gorgeous you are 'Mione." Ginny said with a smirk.

While Hermione changed, Ginny reached into the closet and pulled a pair of white wedges out. Hermione took them from her hands and put them on quickly.

"What about my makeup? This smokey eye definitely doesn't go with this dress" Hermione said while gesturing to her face.

Ginny walked over to her and stood there for a moment thinking before she waved her wand at Hermione's face and her makeup changed into a softer, rosier palette.

"There, this is perfect. Fred will never know what hit him, and he'll definitely regret the way he's been acting." Ginny said, smiling.

"I hope so. I'm just so tired of feeling distant." Hermione said, standing up and smoothing her dress.

Ginny hooked her arm through Hermione's. "Well let's go dahling. I'm sure everyone is dying to see us". Hermione laughed as the two girls walked out of the flat and apparated to the Burrow.

Fred Weasley sat on the couch in the living room of the Burrow, nursing a glass of firewhiskey. His twin sat next to him, occasionally shooting concerned glances to his brother. Ever since Hermione left the flat that morning, Fred had barely said a word. He just listed around, staring off into space, and as soon as the clock struck two, he began drinking. Not much, but just enough to obtain and then sustain a buzz. Fred sighed for the hundredth time, and George reached over to pat his shoulder.

"Don't worry mate, I'm sure everything will be fine" George said at the same moment that Sirius and Remus walked through the door. He glanced over and tilted his head in acknowledgment before turning back to his brother. "Granger'll come around."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" Remus said as he came to stand by the twins.

"Yea, she was definitely upset when she showed up at our place this morning" Sirius chimed in.

Fred's head snapped up. "Your place? She told me she was meeting Ginny to go shopping" he said.

"Yea well instead she and Ginny commandeered my drawing room to watch some inane singing film" Sirius said.

"Ugh and they sang the whole damn thing." Harry griped as he came in the room.

"And just when we thought it was over, another singing film started!" Sirius exclaimed.

"What film?" Bill asked as he walked in the room.

Remus looked at the others. "I don't know, something about greased lightning." he said.

"Grease?" Fred said from the couch. Everyone turned to him questioningly.

"Hermione and I watched together it at Grimmauld Place the summer before her fifth year." he explained to them. What he didn't explain was how the entire time they watched the movie, he kept his arm around her shoulders, or the way she leaned into him and fell asleep halfway through the movie, her head close to pounding heart.

Remus and Sirius watched Fred's face as he slowly checked out of their conversation. Whatever he was thinking about was clearly peaceful as a look of contentment slowly stole across his features. Thy looked to each other, and nodded their heads in unison.

Both men reached out and grabbed one of Fred's arms, lifting him off the couch, and dragging him into the kitchen. George jumped up, but before he could say anything, Harry gently pushed him back down onto the couch.

"This is something they need to do" he said quietly.

Remus and Sirius half dragged- half carried Fred through the kitchen before dropping him onto the kitchen table. They barely glanced up when Bill walked in behind them.

"Don't worry, I'm just here to make sure no one dies" he said to their backs.

"What the hell was that for?" Fred demanded angrily.

"How about you tell us why Hermione showed up to our house this morning, trying her very best not to cry in front of us?" Remus said.

"She may be good at many things, but hiding her emotions is not one of them." Sirius said.

Fred shook his head. "I'm just trying to do what's best for her." he said.

"Well it's not good enough mate. Try harder." Sirius growled.

"I am trying!" Fred yelled as he slammed his hands down on the table. "Can't you see how difficult this is? This isn't fucking normal."

"No it's not" Ginny said as she walked in the room. "Don't worry, Hermione was waylayed by Mum. She's really mad about the shower." she explained when everyone looked behind her, expecting to see Hermione walk in behind her.

"You can't alienate her Fred. By trying to protect her, you're only hurting her, because she thinks this relationship has gone on for awhile." she said softly, coming to sit by her brother. "Forget about the memory issue for a minute, and consider this. You are bonded to her. For life. No matter what she remembers, no matter how long you've actually been dating, no matter how you feel about this, you are her bonded. And you need to make this right"."

Fred looked at Ginny, pain evident in his eyes. "What if she gets her memories back Ginny? What if she hates me for it?" he said quietly.

Ginny reached out and patted Fred's hand. "I know this is hard. But trust me when I say that she won't hate you forever."

Fred nodded his head in agreement. "You're right" he said. He looked up at the shocked expressions on Sirius and Remus' faces. "What?" he demanded.

"I-I just, never mind" Sirius said quickly.

"No tell me" Fred said.

"We didn't realize that you actually cared about her" Remus said in a low voice. "We thought maybe you weren't doing anything because we threatened you."

Bill snorted behind them. "Because you threatened him? I don't think I've seen Fred so dedicated to something since that time he tried to convince the family to go along with Hermione's S.P.E.W. efforts."

Fred's face turned red, and he made to get up and grab his brother, but was stopped by a voice from the doorway.

"What is going on here?" Hermione asked, shooting Remus and Sirius dirty looks. They shivered a bit, remembering what happened the last time Hermione came to Fred's rescue.

"Just talking" Ginny said.

Fred just looked at Hermione. If she had looked devilish in the outfit she had worn out this morning, she had done a complete turnaround, and now looked positively angelic in her white dress. For the first time, he wished he could remember their wedding, but he couldn't imagine how she could ever look more beautiful than she did right now.

He stood up slowly, and walked over to her with confident strides. He grabbed her and pulled her into him, before kissing her fervently.

At first, Hermione was completely shocked that he would kiss her so passionately in front of everyone. But soon she forgot about the other people in the room, and kissed him back just as passionately. His hands slowly roamed down to her lower back before a cough behind them reminded them they weren't alone. They pulled apart slowly, staring into each others eyes.

A crash behind them caused them both to jump and look around. Ron was standing at the door, clenching his fists as the shattered glass and juice from the cup slowly spread around him. He glared at Fred and Hermione, breathing heavily.

"What is going on here" he said, enunciating each syllable.

Fred smirked at his younger brother. "I was kissing my wife Ron. Is something wrong?" he asked, knowing that Ron wouldn't purposely hurt Hermione by challenging his statement with her here.

"Ron are you alright? You're face is so red. Do you have a fever?" Hermione asked as she made her way across the kitchen to him.

She raised her hand up to check his forehead for fever, but Ron smacked it away from him.

"Ow Ron, what was that for?" she yelled.

Fred was by her side in an instant. "Yea Ron, what the fuck was that for?" he hissed.

Ron looked around and saw the looks of anger and indignation of everyone's faces.. He shook his head and stalked out of the room, saying nothing to anyone.

"Are you alright?" Fred asked, taking her hand in his.

Hermione nodded. "Yes" she said in a quiet voice.

Just then, Mrs. Weasley bustled in the kitchen, carrying a small envelope. She stopped when she sensed the tension in the room. "Is everything alright?" she asked, expecting the worse.

"Just fine mum. Ron was just being a right prat?" Bill said.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "Well he's just going through a difficult time" she said reasonably.

"Are he and Luna having issues?" Hermione asked her.

"L-Luna? Lovegood?" Harry choked out, before falling to the floor in laughter. Everyone else joined in quickly.

"Oh god 'Mione, Ron and Luna? Where do you come up with this stuff?" Ginny said through tears of mirth.

Hermione let out an indignant huff and stomped her foot. "I am not making this up. You all know that they're dating, she came to dinner not a few weeks ago." she said.

Everyone sobered up when she said this.

"Are you sure?" Bill asked uneasily.

"Of course I'm sure. I argued with her for an hour about the existence of Nargles. Again." she said.

Everyone exchanged looks of unease. This couldn't be good. 


	10. Chapter 10

"Hermione dear, why don't you help me set up the table outside?" Mr. Weasley asked from the door.

She nodded and followed him out to the backyard.

The rest of the family stayed in the kitchen, silently contemplating what they had just learned.

Bill was the first to break the silence. "She has made up memories of events outside her own personal life?" he asked.

"It looks like it" Remus confirmed.

"But what does that mean?" Harry asked.

"Do you think-" Sirius started, "Do you think maybe her memories are real?"

Everyone started laughing again. "How could her memories be real? I think we would know if our little brother was dating Luna Lovegood." Bill asked.

"Like real, just from a year and a half in the future?" he defended.

The room was silent again. "That uh, that might make some sense." Remus conceded.

"Well how would we find out?" George asked.

"Ask her who wins the Canons game this weekend, and then we'll wait and see if shes right." Harry said.

Fred rolled his eyes. "Yea because Hermione always pays so much attention to Quidditch." he said drily.

"Well then what do you suggest lover boy?" Sirius asked.

Fred thought for a moment. "Why don't you ask her what product we're developing for this fall?" he asked. "George and I don't discuss it at home, so she can't have heard it there, and if she knows what it is, then Sirius is right."

They all nodded in agreement. "Harry you know her best, you do it, but make it very nonchalant." Remus said. "We don't want her suspecting that something is up."

They all trooped out to help Hermione and Mr. Weasley set up in the garden. While everyone started shifting around trying to help, Harry pulled Hermione away from everyone.

"Harry, is something wrong?" she asked him, her eyes running over him in concern.

He shook his head. "No I'm fine, I actually wanted to ask about you." he said with a small smile. "It's been a long year, and I just wanted to make sure you are alright."

She smiled at him before saying, "I'm fine Harry, don't worry about me".

"Let's talk about happy things" Harry said suddenly.

"Um, okay. Like what?" Hermione asked, startled by his change of conversation.

"Do you remember the prank that Fred and George developed right after the war" Harry said with a forced laugh. "The one they were rushing to get done before everyone went back to Hogwarts? That sure was hilarious huh?"

Hermione looked at him oddly. "Harry, if you're talking about those little birds that flew around declaring lovey sayings to the object of one's affections, I surely hope your joking. Those were a complete nightmare. The one Fred had following me malfunctioned and couldn't be shut off. As the spell lost it's potency, it's voice got more warbled and demonic sounding until I eventually fled to Hogwarts and locked it in a trunk in the room of requirement."

Harry looked at her with wide eyes. He hoped that they weren't actually developing anything like that, it sounded horrifying.

"Harry are you sure you're alright?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's get back to everyone else." he said, shaking off the strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Over Hermione's shoulder he could see everyone staring at them, trying to see if Harry had figured anything out. He shook his head at everyone, and when Hermione looked away mouthed 'later' to the rest of the guests.

As the two made their way back to the rest of the guests quietly, each became caught up in their own thoughts.

Harry wondered if the prank she told him about was real, and if it was, what did that mean? Surely Hermione didn't know the future. 'But how did she know about her parents?' he asked himself.

Hermione thought about how strange everyone had been acting the past week. Fred more than anyone. He spent most of his time keeping her from leaving the flat or frantically reading strange books on memory and head injuries. She hoped he wasn't overreacting to the bludger hit she took, but she couldn't be too sure.

The two rejoined the table just as Mrs. Weasley brought out the food. Everyone sat down and enjoyed the meal, talking and laughing. Well, everyone but Ron.

No one noticed him sitting at the window to his room, glaring at the table in front of them. 'Look how eager they are to forget about me' he thought to himself angrily. It wasn't fair. He had gone on the run with Harry and Hermione. He had listened to her for years. She should be in love with him, not his git of an older brother. "I'll save you Hermione" he said aloud, his fingers outstretched. "I'll save you if it's the last thing I do."

At the table, everyone was finishing up their food. The chatter had grown exponentially as the food had disappeared. Hermione leaned into Fred, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He turned and looked at her, surprised.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"To remind you that I love you" she said.

He leaned down, and captured her lips. The small voice in the back of his mind told him he was wrong for taking advantage of her like this, but the larger voice in the front of his mind, the one that sounded suspiciously like Ginny, told him to stop acting like an ass. He deepened the kiss, bringing his hands up to run through her hair. Slowly he ended the kiss, resting his forehead on hers.

"Want to go home?" Fred whispered so only Hermione could hear.

"Yes" she breathed back.

Fred straightened up to see that they had acquired an audience while kissing.

"Right, I'm feeling a bit sick, so I think we'll be heading out now" Fred said to the table as he stood up and held out his hand for Hermione. She stood up and they began making their way to the house to grab their coats.

"You were fine just a minute ago" George called to him. "In fact, I'd say more than fi-OOF" he exhaled as Ginny elbowed him in the stomach.

Hermione smiled and winked at her friend. She and Fred ran through the house, and grabbed their things, stopping to kiss when the front door closed behind them. Fred leaned down and picked her up before turning on his heel and apparating them to the flat.

A/N: I hate obtrusive author notes, but I would just like to say thank you for the lovely reviews and all of the favorites and follows! Whenever I feel like maybe what I'm writing isn't that great, I get an email notification saying that someone else liked my story enough to follow it through it's journey, and that means a lot to me. For those who are getting a little antsy about where the story is going, I promise it's going to pick up soon.


	11. Chapter 11

After they disappeared, everyone turned to look at Harry, who grabbed George's shoulder before anyone could ask him about the conversation he had with Hermione.

"What product are you planning?" he asked quickly.

George laughed. "Oh it's a good one. See, we decided to expand on the canary cremes, only these will turn you into whatever animal the giver decides. And we're trying to make them in a variety of flavors and shapes, so you'll never know what they are just by looking at them," he said with a big smile on his face.

The whole table shuddered when they thought about the products being inevitably tested on them. Mrs. Weasley was the first to break the silence and sate their curiosity.

"Well Harry, is that what Hermione said?" she asked.

Harry smiled. "No, it's not what she said at all!" he exclaimed.

Everyone else let out whoops of excitement. "Hermione can't see the future!" Remus yelled while Sirius danced around.

The party died down shortly after the revelation, and everyone but George went to their respective homes. George snuck off to see if Angelina wanted to go out for a few drinks, knowing that Fred and Hermione would be snogging on the couch when he got home.

* * *

Hermione rolled over and rested her head on Fred's chest. He wrapped his arms around her, smiling into her hair.

"I love you" she mumbled sleepily as she snuggled into his side.

He smiled wider. "I love you too Mione" he whispered. He watched as her breathing slowed and evened out, marveling at how peaceful she looked while sleeping. He couldn't believe that just a few weeks ago he was worried about how he would tell her he liked her, or convince her to go on a date with him, and now she was not only in love with him, but happily married.

Deep down he knew that the memory thing was an issue, but right now he was happy with her, and thankful for the time they had shared together. He held her tighter before falling asleep, dreaming of his beautiful wife, and the future they had together.

* * *

Hermione woke the next morning to a loud pop in the living room. Startled, she grabbed her wand in defense, only seconds before the door to Fred's room opened and the intruder froze.

George Weasley stood in the doorway, mouth open in shock.

"H-Her-Hermione?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes?" she asked, angry at the him for waking her up, and staring at her rudely.

"Where is your shirt?" George asked, his mouth going dry.

Hermione looked down and realized that she never put her clothes back on last night. She squeaked and dove for the blanket at the foot of the bed. She wrapped it tightly around herself while looking around frantically and wondering where on earth Fred was.

Her question was answered seconds later when another pop in the living room sounded, and Fred came around the corner whistling with a small take away box in his hand.

"Hey love, I got us some-" he stopped when he noticed his brother was in his room. His face grew a more violent shade of red when he took in Hermione's current state of undress and the frantic look on her face. He dropped the food on the floor and dove for his brother.

Hermione blinked once, twice, and realized what Fred thought. She wrapped the blanket more securely around herself before jumping up and trying to pull Fred off of George.

"Frederick Gideon Weasley stop it, nothing happened." She yelled, grabbing at his arm and trying to pull him off George.

He ignored her and continued punching George in the face.

"Fred please!" Hermione yelled, her voice cracking as tears welled in her eyes. At the sound of her small cry, Fred stopped punching his brother and turned to Hermione.

"Oh love, are you okay? What did he do to you" he asked tenderly, pulling her into a tight hug.

Hermione shook her head, and pushed herself away from Fred.

"He d-didn't DO anything you big bully!" she yelled, hitting Fred in the chest.

"But-your clothes, and he was in here" Fred stammered out nervously.

"Yea, he walked in, realized I was naked, I grabbed the blanket, and then you popped in. End of story" Hermione said.

"Oh"

A groan from George made them both look down at him. Hermione gave a small squeak of despair before dropping to her knees next to him and pulling his face into her lap. She reached over for her wand and began healing the cuts and bruises on his face.

At the sight of his near naked wife taking care of his brother, Fred turned bright red again.

"Alright alright, look I'll take care of him, just, just go put some clothes on" he said tightly.

"Do you promise to heal him and not hurt him?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"Yes I promise" Fred said, thinking to himself that he would promise anything if it meant she would just go put on some damn clothes and stop touching his brother while naked.

Hermione nodded once, and got up, gently placing George's head on the ground.

Fred took over the healing while Hermione got up and went to the bathroom.

"Sorry about that Georgie. Don't know what came over me" Fred said quietly to his twin.

"S'alright Freddie. I understand." George said quietly, wincing when Fred started the healing spells.

The healing took no time at all, and by the time Hermione was done with her shower the twins were joking and laughing in the kitchen.

George smiled at her when she came in. "Sorry about earlier Hermione" he said.

"It's quite alright George. Next time, knock on the door" she said primly, while shooting Fred a look he didn't quite understand.

"Well I'm off to see Harry." Hermione said after she ate her food. "I'll be back before dinner."

The twins nodded and said farewell as she apparated away.

"So what do you think that look was for?" Fred asked George.

"After she told me to knock? Dunno Fred, has she been complaining about anything lately?" George said.

"Well, yea but after last night, I don't think she'll be upset thinking I don't want her. Other than that-" he stopped suddenly remembering the other thing she was always hinting about.

"You okay?" George asked, waving his hand in front of his twin.

"She wants to move" Fred said quickly. "I completely forgot. She said it was part of the plan I came up with."

George shook his head and whistled low. "Whatcha gonna do?" he asked.

Fred looked at his brother in surprise. He expected him to put up more of a fight about him moving out.

"Look mate, I love you and all, but I got a bird of my own I can't bring round anymore because Hermione's always here. Plus, I think this will do you some good. Make you all domestic-like." George said, patting his brother on the back.

"Well then. Floo Bill and Charlie, see if they want to go house hunting today with me." Fred said.

"What about me?" George asked indignantly.

"You've got to run the shop." Fred said smugly.

"You wound me brother. I'll get Verity to come in, then we'll be on our way" George said.

Fred laughed. "This will definitely be a day to remember. The Weasley boys go house-hunting."


	12. Chapter 12

"Alright mate. First thing we gotta do is figure out what style house you want" Bill said at the head of the table.

"Yea, so we got some real estate flyers here, and we'll go through and see whats out there, pick our favorites, and then you can check them out later." Charlie said while passing out the booklets filled with real estate listings.

"So what do you think you guys want?" Bill asked.

"I'm not sure. I kind of thought I'd know when I saw it" Fred said, looking at his booklet with bewilderment. He had no idea that there were so many options when buying a house.

"Let's start easy. How many bedrooms?" George asked.

"Um, probably 3 at least. We definitely need a room for an office with bookshelves. I keep tripping over the books Hermione has stacked in the room." Fred said.

"Just 3 rooms Freddie?" George said through a snicker as he elbowed Fred in the side.

Fred reached over and hit the back of his brothers head. "How about you stop being such a prat?" he asked. "Or did you learn nothing this morning?"

Bill and Charlie looked at each other, and then back to the twins. "What happened this morning?" they said at the same time.

"Is that what it sounds like when we do it?" Fred asked.

"Downright unnatural that is" George answered. "And as for this morning, I got to see, how do I put this delicately…" George tapped his finger on his chin. "Ah I know. I got to see Hermione's sweet rack while Fred was out cavorting in the donut shop down the street." George finished with a smile on his face.

Fred's face started to turn that unnatural shade of red he sported earlier, and he let out an angry snarl as he rose up from his chair to start punching his twin again.

George backed away slowly. "Uh-uh Fred. What would Hermione think if I told her you were beating me up again after she asked you to play nice?" he said in a mocking voice.

Fred sat back down again, and concentrated on his breathing until he calmed down. Bill and Charlie watched this with interest.

"So what actually happened?" Charlie asked.

"He walked in on Hermione before she had a chance to wake up and get dressed." Fred said slowly, his eyes closed as he visualized Hermione's kind face and trying to keep his anger in check.

"Yes but Fred, why was she naked in the first place?" Bill asked waggling his eyebrows as the guys all laughed.

Fred blushed, and picked up his booklet again. "Let's just get back to the task at hand eh?" he said, the blush still tinging his cheeks.

The conjured whiteboard behind them held a complicated algorithm of house needs and wants, with various inspiration pictures stuck all over it. At the bottom sat the pictures of the two houses they had finally decided on, circled in red ink.

"Well what do you think Fred, should you go have a look at these places?" Bill asked, setting his pen down.

"Yes. I don't think I can choose between them without going to see it." Fred said standing up and looking around the room. At some point, the house hunting committee had grown to include Ginny and his mum.

Mrs. Weasley bustled over with a tray of tea for everyone. "I think that sounds splendid dear. You should go today, before Hermione gets home," she said, placing a cup of tea in front of him.

"Alright. George, ya wanna come with?" he asked his twin as he downed his tea quickly.

George looked longingly towards the cake his mum was cutting. "I suppose," he sighed.

* * *

They apparated to the first house on the list. It was a flat in central london, close to both of their jobs, which was the main reason he considered it. They walked upstairs and walked around the empty flat before meeting again in the living room. It was a beautiful flat, completely modern with stainless steel appliances and an all white paint job.

"I don't know George, it just doesn't scream 'us' you know?" Fred said.

"Yea I know," George answered. "Lets go check out the other place."

They apparated again and appeared in front of the other house on the list. It was a beautiful georgian country home built out of brick in the last century. It had a large yard covered in bright green grass. In the distance they could see the gardens filled with bright hollyhock flowers and roses sticking out among the sea of color. Before they even walked in, Fred knew this was the house. He could imagine Hermione coming out to meet him, and kissing him on his way home from work, their kids playing in the garden.

George turned to him, momentarily shocked by how beautiful the house was, in contrast to the flat they had just looked at. "Well, let's see inside shall we?" he said.

The inside of the home was bare, but just as beautiful as the outside. The master bedroom was much larger than the one they currently shared in the flat, and the other 3 bedrooms were the perfect size for guests, and in the future, kids. The house even came with a moderately sized office space that he knew Hermione would love to turn into a library. He met his brother again in the foyer.

"What realtor was this place listed with?" Fred asked.

"Uh, Magical Manifest" George said, consulting the booklet in his hand. "They're in Diagon Alley."

"Right, I'm off to speak with them. Go back to the flat, wait for Hermione to come home, and take her to the Burrow. Keep her distracted. I'll meet you there later," Fred said quickly.

George nodded. "Aye-aye captain" he said with a salute as he apparated away.

Fred waited until he was sure George was gone before doing a little dance. Hermione was going to love this place.

* * *

"George. George Weasley, put me down this minute!" the shrill voice of Hermione shrieked as George carried her into the kitchen of the Burrow. He unceremoniously dropped her onto the bench at the long table, where she immediately tried to get up. He pushed her back down and she let out another shriek of rage when he sat on her.

"My goodness Hermione, what is going on?" Mr. Weasley asked as he came running into the room.

Hermione scowled at George before turning to her father-in-law. "I have been kidnapped!" she said venomously.

Before he could ask her what she was talking about, the rest of the Weasleys burst into the room, wands held aloft, prepared to fight the shrieking intruder. She ignored them, and carried on her tirade.

"I was taken from my couch, manhandled, side-alonged here, and then thrown about until iwas finally dropped unto this bloody bench!" she yelled, her voice growing in pitch the longer she talked. "I was waiting for Fred to get home, and George kidnapped me! I demand to know what is going on!"

At the bemused faces of everyone in the room, she shrieked and threw George off of her. "Give me back my wand George!" she yelled while she tried to hit every part of him.

"Ow woman, leave me be!" he yelled, trying to run away from her. She began chasing him around the table trying to get her wand back. "Oh I'm gonna hex you good George, just you wait" she yelled.

An arm shot out of the crowd and grabbed her around the waist. Startled, she stopped screaming and turned around to see Fred holding her close.

"Fred, I demand that you do something about that horrible twin of yours. He kidnapped me, and took my wand, and he won't tell me-" the rest of her words weren't understandable because she began to cry.

George looked stricken with fear. Hermione never cried, and if she did sometimes shed a tear, it certainly wouldn't be in front of his entire family. He stuck his hand out, allowing Fred to take her wand from him.

Fred glared at his brother. "My words were 'take her to the burrow, keep her distracted', not kidnap and traumatize her" he hissed.

"Well it's not my fault she wouldn't come willingly. I tried the nice route. She kept saying she had to wait for you!" George yelled in self-defense.

Hermione sniffled and looked up. "You put him up to this?" she asked.

Fred looked down at her tear-stricken face, and took it in his hands. He gave her a long slow kiss to calm her down before pulling into his chest for a hug. "I didn't ask him to be so rude about but yea."

"Why?" she asked, her question muffled by Fred's shirt.

Fred took her hand in his. "I've got a bit of a surprise for you, and I needed time to finish it up" he said softly. "Here, I'll show you."

He leaned down to kiss her again, and apparated them away. Before she could get her bearings when they landed, he put his hands over her eyes.

"Where are we Fred?" Hermione asked. She could smell fresh flowers, and felt a cool breeze on her face. The weather was cooler, so she guessed they had traveled north of the burrow.

"Just walk forward a bit. I promise I wont let you fall" Fred said, keeping his hands over her eyes.

Hermione followed his instructions. Fred led her to the perfect spot to view the house and the gardens around them. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered "Ready?"

Hermione nodded and Fred dropped his hands.

She saw the house first, and let out a small gasp as she turned and looked at the garden around them. Her hands flew to her mouth, and she turned to Fred, her eyes questioning.

"What is this?" she asked.

Fred took her hands and looked into her eyes. He smiled, and leaned down to kiss her. He rested his forehead on hers and whispered "Ours. This is all ours."

The tears she had been holding in swelled up and over. "Ours? But how?" she asked, unable to articulate more than short sentences.

"I had George distract you so I could put in an offer at the real estate office. It took longer than I thought because the owner immediately accepted. I signed all the paperwork tonight, this house is ours." He said.

Hermione laughed. "I cant believe it. Freddie, this is what we always wanted. Oh god, it's so beautiful," she said through the tears running down her face, unfettered.

He put his arms around her waist. "Come on love. Come see what it looks like inside before George brings everyone else over. I'm sure they're dying to see the place."

Hermione looked at him coyly. "Do you think we've got a bit of time?" she asked.

He looked over and saw her biting her lip. "Uh, a bit yea" he said, staring at the movements her mouth was making.

"Well then come show me this house" she said, walking ahead of him, trying her best to walk in a seductive manner.

Fred growled and chased after her, picking her up and carrying her into the house, intent on showing her how beautiful the walls in the library were, and if they had time, how sturdy the kitchen counters were.

* * *

A/N: I just wanted to apologize for the long time between this update and the last. My brother had a baby, my sister had tests she needed help studying for, my mom had a birthday, all on top of my own job and classes. I have written ahead a few chapters, and I'm going to post them all as soon as I've finished editing them! So, again, really sorry.

And to the anon that keeps complaining about them not telling Hermione, it was said in a previous chapter that it could give her brain damage. Give them a minute to come up with a way to tell her that won't turn her into a vegetable, jeez.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione settled into an easy routine over the next few weeks. She and Fred took their breakfast in the garden every morning and watched the sun rise. Fred would go to the shop, and Hermione would spend the rest of the morning looking for furniture and décor at antique stores and yard sales. She wanted the inside of the house to match the charming and antiquated look of the outside. She would then apparate to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes to have lunch with Fred and George. After lunch, she would spend an hour or two helping them around the store, creating new products, or running the register while they restocked the shelves. Once she ran out of things to do, she would go back home and work on a project for the house, such as painting the kitchen or alphabetizing the books in the library.

Fred spent a lot of his time smiling. He had a gorgeous girl, a beautiful home, and he finally felt like his life was coming together. He was abruptly brought out of his bliss one day when his brother Ron showed up to the store. He came in with a large book, something Fred had never seen him carry around before.

"Hello Ronniekins. Come to mope around the shop?" Fred asked nastily. "Or perhaps you want to ignore Hermione some more. Since you know, she doesn't know whats going on, and thinks you hate her for no reason."

Ron looked chagrined for a moment, but his face quickly reverted to the permanent scowl he had been sporting lately.

"I think I've found something that would help Hermione with her memories," he snarled, waving the large book in the air.

Fred's face went white, and he looked around uneasily. "Let's take this to the back before someone hears yea?" he said before walking to the small door in the back of the shop. Ron followed behind him, thinking about all the ways he could hex his prat of an older brother if he knew he could get away with it.

Everyone knew that Hermione was supposed to be his girlfriend, and later wife. Ron had their entire life planned out. Hermione would stay home and raise their six kids, while he was out playing for the Chudley Canons. He would become internationally famous, and get plenty of girls on the road, since he knew that sex with Hermione would probably be boring.

He was thinking so intensely about how wonderful it would be to have Hermione waiting for him when he got home from traveling for games, pregnant and cleaning their home, that he was projecting his thoughts to anyone around him.

Unfortunately for him, Fred and George had become adept at legilimancy while they were running their radio show during the war. They didn't want to put false information out there, so informers were always checked over for trickery. Sometimes, when their guards were down, they could still hear loud thoughts around them if the thinker was broadcasting their thoughts loudly.

So when Fred heard his little brother thinking about how he would cheat on Hermione, after he forced her to give up her hopes and dreams to be the mother to a passel of kids, he turned around and punched him repeatedly in the face, only stopping when he heard the satisfying crunch of his broken nose.

Ron looked up at his brother, frightened by the murderous look on his face, when George came running around the corner.

"What's going on- Oh" he said. "What happened?" he asked nervously

"This little fucker was thinking about he was going to knock up MY WIFE." Fred bellowed, gesturing wildly in Ron's direction.

Ron groaned as he sat up. "She's not your fucking wife Fred. She just doesn't remember that!" Ron yelled back. "Why is everyone going along with this fucking charade? We need to tell her the truth so everyone can go back to normal."

Fred sneered at his brother. "Her memories may be wrong, but she IS my wife. We're bonded whether you like it or not."

"If we got rid of those fake memories, Hermione would be able to find a way to dissolve the bond! What's the point of letting her think you guys had a nice fluffy wedding and that you dated for awhile before you got married, when we know you didn't date at all. This whole thing is bullshit!"

A small gasp behind them caused them all to turn around. Hermione stood just behind them, having heard everything. Her small hands covered her mouth as she dropped the small gift box in her hands.

"Is that true?" she whispered. "Are we not actually married, is this all a spell?"

Fred ran his hands through his hair before crossing the room and taking her hands. "Your memory loss is part of a spell, but baby we are married, we're bonded." He murmured, fingering the bond mark on her wrist. "And I do love you, I love you so much."

She shook her head slowly and backed out of his embrace. "I'm sorry Fred, I just, I need to go," she said through tears, before turning and running from the storeroom. They heard the small crack of apparition indicating her exit.

"What's that then?" George asked, pointing to the small box on the floor.

Fred picked it up, and saw it was addressed to him from Hermione. Before he could open it, a summoning spell wrenched it from his grasp. Whatever it was, Hermione didn't want him to have it now.

He turned back to his brothers, tears welling in his eyes, but they quickly turned to tears of rage when he saw the smug look on Ron's face. He punched him one more time, and turned to George.

"Call an order meeting. I need to go see if Hermione's at the house," he said, running out the same door she had just fled through.

George sighed and grabbed Ron's shirt, careful to avoid the blood. "Let's go you bloody idiot" he muttered before dragging him out of the room. He quickly closed the shop and apparated to the Burrow where he floo called everyone, telling them there was an emergency, and to get to the burrow quickly.


	14. Chapter 14

Fred burst into the house, and ran frantically up and down the stairs, searching every room in their house. It took him half an hour before he was certain that not only was Hermione not there, but she had never come home. He swallowed down his fear and sadness, and apparated to the Burrow.

Everyone was sitting around the long kitchen table, talking quietly, wondering why George had called an emergency meeting, and then refused to tell them what was going on until Fred got there. Ron sat in a corner next to George, sullenly glaring at everyone in the room.

Molly kept looking over, and wincing, but every time she tried to get close enough to heal his nose, George would shake his head violently and say he deserved it.

Harry looked up when Fred walked in. "Okay he's here. Can someone please explain what the hell is going on?" he hissed.

George held up a hand and looked at Fred, who shook his head silently. George looked surprised for a moment, before it was quickly replaced with a look of worry.

Fred sat on the bench and put his head down on the table. He waved his hand in the air towards George, signaling for his twin to tell the story, who quickly filled them in on what happened.

"Well where's Hermione now?" Sirius demanded.

A sniffle from Fred's direction caused everyone to turn to him, shocked. His face was blotchy, and his eyes rimmed red. It was obvious that he had spent the entire time with his head down crying.

"I don't know," he whispered. "She never went home."

At this, Ginny looked up nervously, her hands fidgeting in her lap. Harry noticed, and looked at her oddly.

"Ginny, is there something you know?" he asked slowly. Fred looked up, hope shining clear in his eyes.

Ginny swallowed audibly. "No," she said, her voice wavering slightly as she looked down.

Harry's eyes narrowed, and he grabbed her by the chin. "Look in my eyes, and tell me you don't know anything."

Ginny shook her head, knowing she could never lie to Harry. "I swear I don't know where she is. But, you guys really need to find her as quickly as possible. She can not be alone right now."

George cocked his head to the side, trying to get into his sisters thoughts, but she was blocking one memory in particular. All he saw was Hermione smiling wanly at his sister from a hospital bed, her face pale and her eyes dim, before her shields went up. Ginny glared at him accusingly.

"Is Hermione sick?" George asked slowly.

Fred's head shot up. "I think she's had the flu the past few weeks, but she promised that she was feeling better," he said quietly.

George looked back at Ginny, whose face was almost the same color as her hair. Her eyes pleaded with George to stop with the questions out loud, nodding her head imperceptibly, before giving him access to the memory.

George's face blanched, before a fierce expression took over his usually gentle countenance. He turned to Ron, healed his broken nose, and then punched him again.

The sickening crack of Ron's second broken nose of the day caused everyone to look over at the two brothers. Molly jumped up. "Really George, is that necessary?" she yelled.

Th expression on his face caused her to sit back down. "This is his fault. If he hadn't been such a blathering idiot, Hermione wouldn't be alone and on the run right now."

Ginny nodded. "Hermione needs to be found, now."

Remus spoke up, "She won't trust any of us. She probably knows we were all in on it."

"It doesn't matter. Take her by force if you have to." George said.

"We can't just kidnap Hermione," Bill sputtered.

"Yea, plus she's an accomplished duelist. Do you really think kidnapping her is the best option?" Charlie asked.

Fred looked up, a peculiar look on his face. He barely had time to conjure a bucket, before he puked in it. He didn't stop for ten minutes, with Ginny looking at him the entire time, horror evident on her face. She glanced at George, whose face had gone as white as hers. "The bond" she whispered.

Ginny shook her head and looked at the group around the kitchen. "Listen to me, and listen to me closely. If Hermione does not return home in the next 24 hours, something very bad could happen." She stood up. "Were splitting into two-man teams. If you find Hermione, do not approach her. Send a patronus to me or George. We will go in and talk to her, get her to come home," she said with an air of finality.

"Why do you two get to be the negotiation team?" Sirius demanded.

Ginny scoffed. "Because we have leverage," she and George said at the same time.

The rest of the group looked at the two of them wondering what they knew, but decided to drop it for now, finding Hermione was the new priority.

* * *

George and Ginny walked out the Burrow together. "Do you have an idea of where she is?" George asked quietly.

"Yea, but it's just a hunch. Whenever you're really upset, who do you turn to for comfort?" she asked.

"Mum" George responded, catching on to what Ginny was saying. "But her mum's dead," he said.

Ginny nodded. "But the house is still there."

* * *

Hermione apparated into the living room of her parents old home. It was exactly the same as it was when she had last left it, too upset to move anything around. She walked silently up the stairs to her parent's room, and laid down on her mum's side of the bed. She could still smell the lingering trace of her mother's perfume, as she held one of the pillows close.

"Oh mum," she sobbed. "I wish you could be here with me. I don't know what to do, and I need you now more than ever."

The constant nausea she had ratcheted up a few degrees, and she barely had time to reach for the wastebasket next to the bed before being violently ill in it. She scourgified her mouth and returned to crying.

That's how Ginny and George found her, bawling her eyes out into her mother's pillow.

Ginny quickly crossed the room and pulled her best friend into her arms. Hermione immediately stiffened and turned to her friend.

She grabbed a pillow, and hit Ginny round the head. "How could you lie to me like that?" she demanded. "You're my best friend, and you let me run around like a complete nitwit with him, knowing it wasn't real!" she yelled. "Now look at the situation I'm in."

Ginny shook her head. "Madame Pomfrey said we could really hurt you if we told you the truth. Something about your real memories and your fake memories causing an irreconcilable difference. She said it could make you go crazy trying to figure out what was real and what was made up."

"So you just let me fall in love with a man who is probably, at best, tolerating me? How can I face him now?" she asked.

George finally spoke up, startling Hermione. "Hermione love, Fred is not tolerating you. He was wary at first, afraid of hurting you, but over the months, he has fallen completely and irrevocably in love. He's devastated right now, and wants nothing more than for you to come home."

Hermione shook her head. "It's a lot more complicated than you think George."

He laughed at her and came closer, pulling her into a tight hug she couldn't squirm out of. "Complicated? Oh Hermione, I think that this is the least complicated part of the whole thing," he whispered.

Ginny laughed, and jumped in on the hug. "We didn't mean to hurt you 'Mione. We all just wanted to protect you. Fred especially."

"But why? Why would he care?" Hermione asked. "You said at first he didn't want to hurt me. Why would it matter so much?"

Ginny sighed and pulled Hermione back to the bed. She settled the wastebasket next to her best friend, knowing that she would need it before the tale was over, and then she and George proceeded to tell her the story of how she was hit by the bludger, the bond, and the search for a cure. They told her how Fred devoted himself to her, how he searched far and wide for a new house, and protected her from her own mind.

At the end of the story she had tears in her eyes. "What should I do now?" she asked.

Ginny stood up, and held out her hand to Hermione. "First, we need to get you to the Burrow so you can reassure Fred that your all right. What you two do after that is up to you." She said waggling her eyebrows at Hermione.

Hermione gave Ginny a look of disgust. "Really? You think I want to do that right now? I can barely eat."

George smiled and took Hermione's hand. "Come on love. I'm sure Fred is going spare right now without you."


End file.
